Broken Eternity
by Silvertoekee
Summary: While visiting in Mirkwood with his family Estel faces some problems that could destroy a new friendship and cost him his life.
1. The Beginning of the End

3 Sept 03  
  
Notes: Ok this is my first time writing a lord of the rings fic so the characters may not act like they are suppose to or whatever. Hopefully people will enjoy this fic but ah well who can say.  
  
Broken Eternity  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
The dawn was beautiful that morning and the birds sung throughout the woodland realm. Leaning on his balcony, Estel let out a contented sigh and smiled. His family had just arrived yesterday to Mirkwood to visit King Thranduil and his family. The woodland elves were a peaceful sort and had greeted them kindly. Many had been shocked to see a young human traveling with Lord Elrond's family but had been kind to him. He knew that the Mirkwood elves seldom had dealings with men and were not to trusting of them. The alliance between elves and men had been broken long ago, and now both races were wary of each other.  
  
"Estel?" Hearing his name he turned around and smiled at his elder brother.  
  
"What is it Elladan?" He watched as the black haired elf stepped into his room and walked over to him. The other was regarding him curiously before he grinned.  
  
"Today we are going on a patrol with the Prince and some friends of his."  
  
Elladan watched as his younger brother eyes lighted up with glee. He laughed at the expression and shook a finger at him.  
  
"Now remember the number one rule in a patrol is to hit the enemy and not your ally."  
  
Estel's blushed and stuck his tongue out at him. "Hey that was an accident!"  
  
"Are you sure of that brother? I remember that your arm's instructor was how to say delicately.extremely livid at you for shooting him in the thigh."  
  
The two brothers turned around and saw Elrohir standing in the doorway. The other twin had a smirk on his face and his head was cocked to the side.  
  
"Yes and it took weeks for him to calm down if I recall." Elrond stepped around Elrohir and regarded his sons fondly.  
  
Estel could feel his blush deepen and sighed half-heartedly. His family was never going to let him live that one down and loved to tease him about it. He had been only 10 years old and not that great at archery. The sword is his better weapon and he had improved as an archer, but still his arm's master had given him evil looks. Hopefully one day his arm's master would forgive him but somehow he highly doubted it.  
  
~~  
  
The white stallion shifted under him and the golden haired elf patted him. It was a lovely day to go patrolling and he could hear the other elves excited chatter. A few feet away he could see the twin sons of Elrond and his foster son. He could tell that the mortal had grown much since he had last seen him in Imladris. The mortal had been little more then a child and curious about everything. It had been an interesting visit and he was wondered if he was still the same way.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Turning from the brothers he looked down at the blond haired elf.  
  
"What is it Ambardil?"  
  
"Why is that human coming with us?"  
  
Legolas could hear the bitterness in the other's voice. He knew that Ambardil's younger sister Alataúviel had been beaten and killed by humans. Since then, he along with his family had a hatred for anything human. It was not fair to blame an entire race for something a few did but they would not listen.  
  
"Because he is apart of Lord Elrond's family and his brothers wished for him to come. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Ambardil sighed and shook his head. "No liege."  
  
The prince nodded at him and turned away. He didn't see the flicker of rage that Ambardil shot the young mortal or he would have been concerned. He walked over to his steed and mounted.  
  
"I take it that the mortal is coming with us brother?"  
  
Turning in the saddle he glanced at his brother.  
  
"Yes Lossëdil."  
  
There was rage and hatred glowing in his younger brothers brown eyes.  
  
"Then we should make sure that this trip would be one he will never forget."  
  
Estel could feel eyes boring into his back and he glanced around. Two blond elves caught his attention and he could see the malice in there eyes. For some reason they hated him and wondered about it.  
  
"Stay away from those two Estel." Elladan spoke quietly and turning around Estel saw the concern in his gray eyes. "Those two have a hatred for humans and I do not wish for you to be around them."  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement. "Yes those two are the most untrust worthy elves in all of Mirkwood. I have heard tales about them being cruel to humans who have trespassed into these lands. All the tales have been grim and many elves do not trust them."  
  
Elladan was looking at the prince and appeared thoughtful. "What I don't understand is why Legolas is even friends. Whatever the case maybe please be careful little brother."  
  
Estel nodded slowly and decided to heed their advice. There was something evil about those elves and he didn't like it. He would stick close to his brothers on this trip and far away from those two elves. A sense of forbidding filled his soul and he had a bad feeling about this patrol a bad feeling indeed.  
  
~~ 


	2. Budding Friendship

Chapter 2: Budding Friendship  
  
The patrol into the deeper parts of Mirkwood had been going well and no Rocs had been spotted. It had been a few days since they had been at the palace and were due to return in 3 days.  
  
Estel knelt on the ground next to his brothers and studied the ground. They had been following a group of Orcs for a few hours and he was learning how to track from the twins.  
  
Elladan picked up a bit of cloth and motioned for his mortal brother to take it from him.  
  
"You see the material Estel? It smells foul and feels oily does it not?"  
  
It did feel slightly slimy and the smell was horrid. Estel wrinkled his noise and nodded.  
  
"Tis Orcs alright judging by your response Estel."  
  
The three brothers jumped at the softly spoken words and glanced up. Legolas stood looking down at them in amusement and knelt next to Estel. Taking the cloth from him he gazed at for a moment before looking back at the mortal.  
  
"Notice how there is blood on it Estel?" He patiently watched as the mortal took the cloth and gazed at.  
  
"Yes I do. Does that mean that this Orc was injured?"  
  
The three elves nodded in agreement and grinned. They watched as Estel smiled in triumph and then they continued to discuss the Orc tracks. Legolas smiled a bit and watched the brothers interact with each other. He could tell that they were truly close and a tight knit family. Sometimes being an only child was very lonely and looking at the brothers he wished that he had siblings as well.  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?"  
  
The question broke him from his melancholy thoughts and he gazed into concerned gray eyes. He was a bit surprised that the mortal could tell something was wrong with him and it made him smile.  
  
"Thank you for your concern but I am fine Estel."  
  
The young boy smiled in return before returning to the discussion about the Orc tracks with his brothers. Legolas felt warmed by Estel's concern and decided to get to know the mortal better.  
  
A few feet away two elves watched the exchange and looked very angry.  
  
"He acts like he is one of us and the prince praises him." Lossëdil snarled angrily. He gripped his fist tightly and turned his back on the exchange.  
  
"Patience brother we will get rid of the mortal soon and his bad influence away from our prince."  
  
Lossëdil glanced at Ambardil and shivered slightly. There was malice in his eyes and he smiled in glee. Yes soon they would make another mortal pay for the death of their sister. And also for thinking that he a right to even be near any elves as well.  
  
The ground was just to hard to sleep on and for the thousandth time Estel wished that he were an elf. Sitting up he pulled his knees to his chest and listened to the forest. They had made camp a few hours ago and many of the elves were sleeping in the trees. He now wished that he had taken the offer of sleeping in one of his brothers' arms and not let his pride interfere. But somehow it was embarrassing to sleep in his brother's arms when he was almost a young man of 17. Letting out a sigh he wondered if he would get any sleep this night.  
  
"You cannot sleep Estel?"  
  
Raising his head he saw golden hair glimmer in the dark and smiled.  
  
"No Legolas the ground is a wee bit to hard to sleep on. To many roots keep poking at me and I swear that every time I move they follow me."  
  
The prince laughed at his comment and he chuckled as well. Legolas sat down next to Estel and the two were quiet for a time. Turning around the elf regarded the mortal thoughtful and could see that Estel was doing the same.  
  
Grinning wickedly Legolas asked "Why do you not sleep in the trees then? You can climb a tree right?"  
  
Estel blushed and looked down at the ground. He didn't want to say why but he had a feeling the prince would not leave him alone until he told him.  
  
"Yes I can climb a tree but I am terrified that I will fall out of it. I am not an elf if you recall and feel uneasy trying to sleep in a tree."  
  
Legolas smiled and stood up. Leaning down he grabbed Estel's hand and pulled him to his feet. The man was looking at him in confusion and apprehension showed in his gray eyes.  
  
"Come Estel the trees are a bit more comfortable then the ground and I promise you I will not let you fall."  
  
Turning around he started walking toward one of the trees and quickly began to climb it. Estel watched the golden haired elf and let out a sigh. Hopefully the trees were more comfortable then the ground but he still didn't like it. Grabbing a branch he began to climb up the tree and stopped on a thick branch. Legolas was already sitting down with his back to the tree's trunk and motioned for the mortal to come closer.  
  
"Come Estel I promised I wouldn't let you fall right?"  
  
Nodding his head he hesitantly turned around and straddled the branch in front of the prince. Sliding backwards he leaned back against the elf's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Strong arms encircled his waist and he closed his eyes. He wondered how the elf had convinced him so easily to do this when his brothers couldn't no matter how hard they tried.  
  
"Relax Estel and sleep."  
  
The words were whispered near his ear and he shivered. Closing his eyes he tried not to think of the ground far below and sighed.  
  
Legolas tightened his arms around the mortal and could feel how tense he was. Leaning his head back against the tree, he began to hum quietly and felt Estel finally relax. He could feel the boy's heart beat slow down and knew that he was asleep. It had surprised him greatly when he had come in from his turn at watch to find the mortal still awake. He had watched him for a time and knew that sleeping on the ground was not going to be easy. For one the trees roots were closer to the surface here and made the ground extremely uncomfortable. It had surprised him when Estel had climbed the tree after him with no protest when he knew that earlier he had told his brothers no. Legolas was glad that the boy trusted him and more so now that he was sleeping in his arms. A warm smile appeared on his face and letting out a yawn he decided to get some rest himself.  
  
~~ 


	3. Trouble Brews

Chapter 3: Trouble Brews  
  
They had been patrolling for several hours and were finally taking a break. Estel stood up and stretched before glancing down at the twins. He was glad that they had stopped for a break because sitting in the saddle to long made him stiff.  
  
"I am going to the stream to get a drink and will return shortly."  
  
"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
He thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No I will be fine."  
  
Elladan smiled and winked at his twin. "Alright but don't dally to long and don't fall in either."  
  
The twins broke out into laughter and Estel rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swore that his brothers acted more like elf-lings then grown elves.  
  
Ambardil watched the mortal speak to his brothers and then walk into the forest. He waited until the twins were distracted and then looked at Lossëdil. His brother was regarding him with a smirk and he returned it. They waited until the twins were distracted by the other elves in the group. Glancing around he made sure that everyone was distracted and then he motioned for his brother to follow him. The forest was calm with birds singing and the trees rustled gently. Nearing the creek Ambardil saw the mortal and smiled in anticipation. Stopping a few feet away he leaned against the trees trunk and saw the boy stiffen.  
  
"Alone at last are we mortal?" he whispered coldly.  
  
Estel cursed his ill-timed luck at being followed by that elf. He had just wanted to get some water and stretch his legs a bit. Now it looked like he was in a bad situation and he wished that he had asked one of the twins to come with him. Standing up he turned around and almost groaned in frustration. The other brother had come along as well and he didn't like how they were looking at him.  
  
Lossëdil regarded him with eyes filled with malice. "It is dangerous for one so young to be wandering around. Am I not right brother?"  
  
"Yes very dangerous, perhaps dangerous enough for him to get hurt or even worse killed." Ambardil purred the words and grinned.  
  
The grin reminded Estel of a giant cat playing with its prey before striking for the kill. He didn't like what they were saying and wanted to get away.  
  
"Well as you can see I am fine and I thank you for your concern."  
  
Taking a step towards them he wasn't to happy when one of them pulled out a hunting knife. The younger elf licked the sharp blade slowly before looking at him. Blood gleamed on the metal and Estel felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Lossëdil licked his lips and blood faintly stained them. "Ah but how much longer do you think that will last?"  
  
The two elves began to walk towards him and he took a step back. He wasn't too sure what to do and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Suddenly the two elves froze and then glanced back at him.  
  
Ambardil snarled. "This is far from over mortal."  
  
Estel watched the two elves melt into the forest and then let out a relieved sigh. A black haired elf stepped into the clearing and he smiled.  
  
"I am so glad to see you Elladan."  
  
The older twin looked at his brother and frowned. He could see that Estel was pale and appeared slightly nervous.  
  
"What happened little brother?"  
  
He listened patiently as Estel explained what happened, before letting out an angry curse. How dare those two elves scare his brother and even threaten him. Elladan would watch them carefully and keep them far away from Estel.  
  
"Do not worry brother, Elrohir and I will keep an eye on them. But remember to stay away from them and don't wander alone all right? Now lets head back to camp."  
  
Estel was reassured by his brother's words but still he was worried. They couldn't watch him or those elves all the time. He would just have to be more on guard from now on and avoid being alone with those two. Letting go of his worried thoughts he followed his brother back to camp.  
  
The twins rode next to each other and kept an eye on their little brother. Estel was riding a few feet ahead with Legolas and the two appeared to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Elrohir regarded the two thoughtfully before glancing back at his twin. "Do you think we should inform Legolas of what has happened?"  
  
"I am not to sure he would believe us Elrohir."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Elladan sighed and glanced ahead. "Because for the fact that they are his cousins and he was raised with them."  
  
Elrohir was shocked by this information because he never knew that. Thinking it over he didn't like the situation they were in at all.  
  
"And because of that fact he would not believe us unless we had solid proof."  
  
"Exactly. The bonds between family are a lot stronger then that of friends."  
  
The two were quiet for a moment and continued to ride for a while. Another burst of laughter ahead caused the twins to smile. Estel was laughing uncontrollably and Legolas had a smug grin. Elrohir watched them quietly and came to a decision. He wouldn't let those two elves harm his little brother and would do everything in his power to protect him.  
  
Elrohir gazed back at his twin and smiled. "Then the only thing we can do is protect Estel from Legolas's cousin until we get proof."  
  
Elladan saw the determination in his twin's eyes and nodded in agreement. He knew they would do everything in their power to protect their brother and not let anything happen to him.  
  
~~  
  
Notes: Whelp this story is coming along so nicely and glad that I planned it out. Sorry if you see some horrible typing in here but sleepiness breeds bad typo's lol.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and glad that everyone is enjoying this fic. Was hard coming up with an idea that I don't think anyone had done before lol. Will try and get the next chapters up as soon as I have time from college, so chow for now. 


	4. Friendly Bonding

Chapter 4: Friendly Bonding  
  
Legolas let out a contented sigh as the wind blew back his long golden hair. The day was glorious and he along with the sons' of Elrond had decided to go hunting. They were low on supplies and need more before beginning the trip back to Mirkwood. He felt the branch shift slightly and looked over at Estel. The mortal was leaning against the tree and was slightly pale. It was kind of amusing to see the boy trying to valiantly not look down at the ground and remember how high up he was.  
  
"I take it you that you don't like being in a tree during the day either?"  
  
Estel looked over at the elf and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I don't like being in a tree whether its day or night. It's a bit unnerving to be so high and not being able to feel solid ground."  
  
Legolas let out a delighted laugh and Estel mock glared at him.  
  
"If men were meant to be in trees then they would have wings to fly or claws to climb."  
  
An image of Estel being either of theses entered Legolas's head and he laughed out loud.  
  
"You would make a funny looking bird or squirrel my friend."  
  
Letting out a huff Estel shook a finger at his friend and then joined in his laughter.  
  
"Even though as a youth I swear our little brother thought he could fly." Elrohir commented mockingly.  
  
The two friends turned and gazed over at the twins. They both had mischievous looks in their eyes and Estel felt a sense of dread. He knew that look never boded well for anyone in the area and it was worse for him.  
  
"And what do you mean by that comment?" Blue eyes gleamed with curiosity.  
  
Legolas had the same looks as the twins and Estel groaned softly. Elrohir grinned and watched his little brother squirm. It was so hard not to laugh at the deadly glares he was receiving from gray eyes or the laughter in blue eyes. He felt his twin pat him on the shoulder and glanced at him.  
  
"Now now Elrohir don't embarrass our brother like that it is very rude."  
  
Elladan saw the relief shining in Estel's eyes and grinned.  
  
"If your going to tell the story then do it right. He was trying to be a squirrel and climb a tree not fly like a bird."  
  
The twins laughed at their brothers red face and Estel smiled grimly.  
  
"But if I remember it was you two who dared me to climb the tree and as a result I fell. I remember father was most upset and you two had to clean the stables for a month."  
  
Legolas began to laugh again at the twin's sheepish expressions and Estel's look of triumph. It was very amusing hearing the brother's bicker with each other and heartwarming as well. They were good companions to go hunting with and he was extremely glad that he had invited them to come on the patrol. The twins were marvelous trackers and were very experienced. Bring Estel in the mix and they made hunting easy. They seemed to be able to read any marking left on the ground by any animal and easily identify what it is. The only thing they weren't good at was archery but then again the brothers still hit the target decently. Watching the brother's bicker some more, he just shook his head and grinned.  
  
~  
  
Lossëdil paced the campgrounds and growled angrily. Legolas had taken the sons' of Elrond on the hunt but not his cousins. It irritated and enraged him that Legolas had excluded them. He could see that the mortal and elf were slowly bonding. It disgusted him and he wanted to kill the boy. How dare the mortal even think to befriend their cousin or think that he even had the right?  
  
Ambardil watched his brother pace and shook his head. "Patience brother everything will be alright. And you must calm down or others will be suspicious as to what is wrong with you."  
  
He watched as Lossëdil stopped and looked around. The other elves in the group were chatting a few feet away but were watching them. If his brother didn't stop his infernal pacing then everything would be ruined.  
  
Lossëdil grumbled and sat down next to his brother. He waited until the other elves stopped watching them and leaned closer to Ambardil.  
  
"I will calm down for now brother but we must finish this soon. I do not like how there is a bond forming between them and soon it will be to strong to break."  
  
Ambardil nodded in agreement. He knew that Legolas had few friends but those he had stayed that way for life. If they didn't do something soon then it would be to late and he refused for that to happen. The boy had to die and atone for the sins done to his sister by his race. It didn't matter to him that he was raised by elves, he was still a man and needed to pay.  
  
"Soon my brother soon but for now we wait for the right moment."  
  
~  
  
Estel knelt on the ground and gazed across the clearing. He could see the young buck grazing on the grass and all was still. They had been quietly tracking the herd of deer for a few hours and finally come across them. He knew that the twins and Legolas were in the trees but was unsure of where. Raising his bow carefully he took aim and fired. Arrows flew from the trees as well and hit their targets. The other deer's took off in fright and all was quiet for a second.  
  
"My arrow hit first!"  
  
Elrohir landed in the soft grass next to Estel and grinned.  
  
"No mine did."  
  
Elladan swung down from the tree and mock glared at his twin. Legolas came down next and smirked at the brothers.  
  
"You are both wrong. I hit the deer first and you three shoot like Orcs."  
  
Estel rolled his eyes and looked up at the trees. Those three had been acting like this ever since Legolas had boasted that he was the best archer in Mirkwood. The gauntlet had been thrown and of course and the twins thought of this as a challenge. Of course he had been roped in as well since he was there brother and Imladris honor was at stake. Sometimes he wondered why in Ilúvatar name had he been blessed with two such fun loving and pesky twins.  
  
"Estel who do you think shot first?"  
  
Legolas was looking at him and so were the twins. He gulped at their expectant and let out an irritated huff. No matter what he said either side was going to say something else.  
  
"I did."  
  
Estel almost fell over in laughter at their surprised looks. They hadn't thought he would say himself and it was funny. He saw their looks turn to outrage and then the bickering began again. Ignoring them he headed over to the deer and began the long task of preparing the meat. He could hear the others doing the same thing as well as continuing their argument. Sometimes he wondered if being an only child would have been much better and peaceful. Thinking it over though it would have been a lot more boring and life would not have been as much fun.  
  
~  
  
It took a few hours to finally finish with the deer's and head back to camp. The other elves had been happy to see them return and hear the accounts of their hunt.  
  
Estel yawned as he sat near the fire and basked in the heat. It had been a lot of fun hunting with his brothers and the prince. Satisfaction filled his soul and he knew that his friendship with Legolas was going well. The prince had opened up a lot when just being around him and the twins.  
  
"What are you so happy about little brother?"  
  
Elladan was regarding him sleepily and Elrohir as well.  
  
Estel smiled at them warmly. "Just thinking that today was a great day to spend with my brothers and our friend."  
  
Elladan laid down next to his twin. "Yes it was nice to be around our old friend again."  
  
"And to spend time with him and you too little brother." Elrohir winked at him and stretched out on the blanket.  
  
Chuckling quietly, Estel lay down as well and gazed up at the trees. He let out a tired yawn and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow they would begin their trip back to Mirkwood and he couldn't wait to see his father again.  
  
~  
  
Notes: Decided that I need a nice and happy chapter with Estel, Legolas, and the twins. Hmm had to add the evil cousins in there some were so it wouldn't be to happy. Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up quick as soon as I finish editing and such. Well hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
Really appreciate the reviews and thanks for taking the time in posting them. 


	5. When Everything Goes Wrong

Chapter 5: When Everything Goes Wrong  
  
"I do not like this."  
  
"Yes it is to quiet and the trees speak of danger."  
  
The two elves were speaking quietly but everyone in the group heard them. Throughout the day the horses had been growing restless and the forest felt oppressive. No birds sang in the trees and it was eerily quiet.  
  
Estel did not like this at all and felt his horse shifted nervously under him. He knew something bad was going to happen at any second but couldn't tell what.  
  
A branch snapped nearby and everyone in the group froze. Suddenly arrows rained down around them and a horse screamed in agony. Orcs burst through the clearing and attacked.  
  
"Its an ambush!"  
  
One of the elves cried and soon everything was thrown in chaos.  
  
Grabbing his sword, Estel began to slash at the Orcs with one hand and control his horse with the other. Luckily for him it was an elfish trained mount or else it would have fled in terror. He could see his brothers fighting a small group of Orcs nearby and they were making short work of them. Looking around he could see that the other elves were holding their own but no sign of Legolas. One of the Orc's swords sliced into his side and he let out a curse. Snarling in anger, he quickly beheaded the Orc and panted in pain. Now he understood why his arm's master told him not to get distracted in battle and what happened if you did.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Glancing up he saw Legolas standing in the trees shooting arrow after arrow into the Orcs. Every one of them hit and he could see a few Orcs lay dead nearby. Their eyes met for a moment and then returned to battle. He was relieved to see that the prince was still alive and well. Ignoring the pain in his side for now he continued to slash at the enemy and kill them.  
  
Legolas watched his friend return to battle and let out a sigh of relief. He was extremely glad that Estel was not to badly injured by the Orc. When this was over he had to remember to have a talk with that mortal about paying better attention in battle. It was still strange how the Orcs had come out of nowhere and attacked them. Something was suspicious about this and he didn't like it. For one they should have heard them coming and two the Orcs were too dumb to plan a strategy like this. Sighing softly he decided to figure this out later since more Orcs were appearing. Holding his bow steady he shot another Orc and watched it fall over dead.  
  
~  
  
What felt like hours later, Estel gazed around and realized that he was far away from the main battle. Swiftly dealing a killing blow to the Orc, he turned his horse around and froze. The two beings he did not want to see stood a few feet away and he did not like their expressions.  
  
Lossëdil smiled coldly. "Hello again little mortal we came to see if you were alright."  
  
The words were said with false concern and it sent a chill down Estel's spine. Of all the times he had to face them and it had to be now. He could feel the blood leaking down his side from his injury and wondered if it was poisoned. Other aches in his body burned fiercely and he wished that they would just leave him alone.  
  
"As you can see I am fine. Shouldn't you two be helping the others battle the Orcs?"  
  
"They are doing fine with out us and now to finish an important matter."  
  
Ambardil was regarding him with a strange expression and before Estel could blink his world went red. Agony ripped through his mind and it hurt to breath. He felt his grip loosen on the reins and his horse neigh. The next thing he knew, he was lay on the ground stunned and confused.  
  
The two brothers watched the mortal fall off his horse and crash on to the ground.  
  
Lossëdil slid off his mount and walked over to check if the mortal was all right. Kneeling down he checked Estel's neck and felt his rapid pulse.  
  
"He is still alive I take it?"  
  
Turning around he watched his brother lower his bow and ride over to him.  
  
"Yes he is, the fall just stunned him."  
  
Ambardil smirked and slid off his horse. Leaning over he reached down and dragged the boy to his feet. Moving his head closer he gazed into pain filled grey eyes and laughed.  
  
"Well mortal there is no one here to protect you now."  
  
Estel was in horrible agony from his wounds and it was hard to understand what the elf was saying. He truly did not understand any of this or why they tried to kill him.  
  
Lossëdil saw the confusion in the mortal's eyes and smiled. "I can tell you are curious as to why we hate you or even want you dead am I right?"  
  
He watched the boy nod slowly and hiss in pain. A feeling of satisfaction welled up inside of him and let out a laugh.  
  
"Its because all mortals should die because of what they did to our sister!"  
  
Estel was confused and didn't understand. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ambardil smiled grimly. "Our little sister was ambushed by men and beaten to death on her return home. She had nothing of value and was killed for no reason."  
  
Shock showed on the mortal's face and sorrow as well. Estel felt saddened that his own kind had done this to an elf but it was wrong to blame the whole race. Seeing the looks of hatred on their faces he somehow knew that they wouldn't listen to him at all.  
  
Ambardil released him and took a few steps back. His brother walked over to the horses and stood next to them. Estel watched as Ambardil pulled out his sword and smiled at him.  
  
"I suggest that you pull out your sword and defend yourself. Or do you want to die so quickly?"  
  
Estel did not want to fight the elf but could see no way out of this. They wanted him dead and unless he fought he sure would be. Letting out a tired sigh he pulled out his sword and watched him wearily. Ambardil charged towards him and attacked. Their sword clashed together and came apart with a loud shriek. Estel brought his sword up in a defensive position and felt the elf's slam into it. It was agony ignoring the arrow wound and more so to fight with a sword. Pain ripped through his mind and it was getting harder to concentrate. He could see the triumph in other elf's eyes and knew he couldn't last much longer. They broke apart he knew the final swing would decided everything.  
  
"Stop this at once!"  
  
The shout startled the two opponents and then it was over. Estel gazed down in shock at their swords before looking up at Ambardil. The other elf was just as shocked and all was quiet in the clearing. Grey eyes met brown and for the first time they were clear of rage. He watched as the elf smiled at him and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Ambardil!"  
  
Lossëdil scream echoed throughout the forest, as the he ran and fell to his knees next to his brother. He tried to frantically stop the bleeding but couldn't. His brother was going to die and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Ambardil brown eyes opened slowly and gazed up at his brother. He knew his wound was fatal and that he was going to die. A part of him should have hated the mortal for this but he didn't. All he felt was a sense of relief and he was so tired. Looking up at his little brother, he could see the tears and pain. There were so many things he wanted to say but he didn't have enough time to say them.  
  
Taking a pain filled breath Ambardil spoke quietly, "I love you my brother."  
  
Lossëdil watched as his brother smile at him and the light faded out of his brown eyes. Something inside of him snapped and the tears fell in earnest. Letting out a cry he fell across his brother's chest and began to weep.  
  
Estel watched the two brothers and saw Ambardil take his final breath. He knew that the other elf was dead and that he had killed him. Closing his eyes he let his sword go and heard it clatter to the ground. Guilt and anguish weighed heavily on his soul.  
  
"Estel how could you?"  
  
Snapping his eyes open at the angry voice he saw Legolas. The blond elf was regarding him with hatred and confusion.  
  
"How could you kill my cousin?"  
  
The words hurt and all though he knew that he should explain but he couldn't. He could see that the prince would not listen to him or want to for that matter.  
  
"I will make you pay for this mortal."  
  
Estel knew that the elf was serious and let out a sigh. Everything was starting to blur in a pain filled haze but he fought it. He would not show his weakness to someone who wouldn't even hear his side of the story. The longer he gazed into those blue eyes the more certain he knew that whatever friendship they had was over.  
  
~  
  
Notes: Not very great at battle scenes but hey their journey was just too peaceful. And I just had to throw some angst in there and man talk about trouble lol. Hmm well there you have it, Estel is hurt, one of the evil cousins died, and Legolas is extremely upset. Don't think that I left a cliffhanger but if I did oops.  
  
I luv them reviews so keep them coming. And man people sure like to see Estel, Legolas, or at least somebody in pain a lot haha. 


	6. Everlasting Sorrow

Chapter 6: Everlasting Sorrow  
  
Legolas gazed down at his cousins and heard the mortal ride away. Lossëdil was crying and holding Ambardil lifeless form tightly. Sadness weld in his soul and he cursed softly. It had shocked him to come cross Ambardil and Estel fighting each other instead of the Orcs. And it was more of a surprise when his cousin had been stabbed by the mortal and had died. The words he had spoken were harsh and he regretted them. How could he have called the mortal friend in one moment and yet swear vengeance against him the next? He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without hearing the whole story first. Now he had possibly destroyed a budding friendship and one he was starting to cherish. Threading a hand through his blond hair, he sighed softly and pushed those thoughts aside. Now he needed to help Lossëdil and deal with the loss of Ambardil. Later he would have to figure out what to do about Estel and if there was even a chance to do anything at all.  
  
Leaning down he placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Lossëdil?"  
  
His cousin flinched and looked up at him. Brown eyes were full of grief and Legolas smiled sadly.  
  
"We need to prepare Ambardil for the journey home."  
  
Brown eyes filled with tears and Lossëdil clutched his brother tighter.  
  
"Just give me a little longer with him Legolas?"  
  
"A few more minutes then."  
  
Lossëdil watched Legolas walk a few feet away and stop near a set of trees. Regarding his cousin for a moment, he gazed down at his brother. Ambardil expression was for the first time since the death of their sister peaceful. Something had acquired during the battle with the mortal, that had given his brother this expression and he wanted to know what it was. A barely sane smiled graced his features and he chuckled soundlessly. Stroking a lock of blond hair from his brother's face, he began to hum quietly. Thoughts whirled in his mind and he smiled. He wanted revenge for his brother's death and maybe if he killed the mortal then he would achieve the same peace as his brother. All he would have to do is wait for the right moment when everyone's guard was down and then he would strike. Gazing down at his brother, grief began to consume him once more but the thirst for revenge continued to burn in his mind.  
  
~  
  
A light rain had begun to fall when Estel finally made it back to the main battle area. Dead Orcs lay around in different place but luckily no elves. Squinting in the mist he saw his brothers were all right and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
Snapping his head up at his name everything went out of focus and almost went black. Grabbing the reins more tightly he blinked and saw Elrohir. His brother was looking at him in concern and fear.  
  
"What is it brother?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Estel smiled sadly and shook his head. "No I am not and I don't think I will be ever again."  
  
Elrohir was frightened by his little brother's comment and looked over at his twin. Elladan straightened up from cleaning his weapons and walked over to his brothers. Looking from one to the other he knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"I killed Ambardil and Legolas hates me now. I think our friendship is over."  
  
The twins were shocked and more so by the way Estel said it. His voice had sounded so dead and lifeless. Looking up into his grey eyes, Elladan saw so much grief there and something else that scared him.  
  
Elrohir didn't like the look in his brother's eyes either and was growing concerned. "Estel?"  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
The words were whispered so softly that they almost didn't hear it. There little brother smiled at them sadly before his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fell off the horse and lay unmoving on the bloodied ground. The twins were shocked and hurried to his side. Checking him over they were terrified to find so many injuries and began to quickly treat them.  
  
Later that night the twins sat a few feet away from the other elves and gazed down at their mortal brother. They were able to treat the majority of his injuries but were concerned about his side. It looked to be poisoned and they had nothing to cure it.  
  
Legolas had returned with Lossëdil and had looked at their brother. The twins were disturbed by the conflict they saw in his grey eyes and knew that Estel spoke the truth. Whatever friendship they once had was broken and might not be possible to repair.  
  
"Legolas is conflicted by grief for his cousin and the pain he caused Estel." Elrohir said with a sigh.  
  
Elladan nodded tiredly and gazed down at Estel. He was sleeping fretfully and whatever his dreams were they weren't pleasant. Reaching down he pushed some of the tangled brown hair away from Estel's face.  
  
"Hopefully this will all be resolved but I fear it will not be easy."  
  
His twin looked at him sadly and nodded.  
  
"I wish father were here." Elrohir whispered quietly.  
  
"Yes so do I."  
  
Legolas gazed across the clearing at the brothers and then looked away. He wished to go to Estel and make sure if he was all right but couldn't. His harsh words still rang through his head and also the death of his cousin. Until that matter was settled he could do nothing. Whatever happened he didn't think saying sorry was going to regain the mortal's trust or even make up for what he said. In the end there was nothing more he could do and that was the biggest irony.  
  
The night passed slowly and Estel's conditioned grew worse. It was decided that they leave immediately at dawn and a litter was constructed. Lowering their brother onto it, the twins looked down at Estel with fear and worry.  
  
"I do not think he will survive the trip back to Mirkwood brother."  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir and hugged him tightly. "We must have hope brother or else he won't."  
  
He felt his twin nod and step away. Tears shone in the grey eyes but he saw the determination.  
  
"Yes our little brother is strong and he will not give up the fight."  
  
The twins smiled to each other and gazed down at Estel. Grabbing the horse's reins Elladan stood next to him while Elrohir was by the litter. They watched as the other elves mounted and began their journey back to Mirkwood.  
  
~  
  
Notes: This chapter was being so evil to me but I conquered it yippie! Estel sure isn't having any luck lately and might get better or worse for him lol. Poor Legolas does regret jumping to conclusions and feels guilty for it. Lossëdil is having insanity problems and who knows how far he will go. And the poor twins have to patch up Estel..gotta feel for them. Plus Estel did stab Ambardil, I just forgot to write that in the last chapter hehe.  
  
All for now and thank you for the reviews. Aw its so nice to know that people love this here fic hehe..hope to have the next chapter out um this weekend? If I can run away from finals and my demo reel lol. 


	7. Sadness and Regret

Chapter 7: Sadness and Regret  
  
The hallway stretched as far as the eye could see and there were many closed doors. It was barely lit and very quiet. Benches lined up against the walls but nothing else. He felt so tired and the benches looked inviting. Taking a few steps towards them he stopped when a cool wind blew his hair back. It was a bit cold and he shivered.  
  
"Why are you here young one?"  
  
He turned around and gazed up at the tall robed being. A hood was pulled over its head and its face was in shadow. He felt a sense of peace from this being and smiled tentively.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Then you should go back. It is not your time to be here at least not yet."  
  
He was confused and wondered what the other meant.  
  
"Do not worry about it for now Estel."  
  
He wanted to ask but he had a feeling that this being wouldn't tell him. Everything around him started to fade away and then grew bright.  
  
~  
  
Lord Elrond gazed down at his mortal son and sighed softly. It had been four days since the patrol had returned and Estel had yet awakened. The boy had been injured badly and had almost died. Something had kept him from falling into the darkness and he thanked Elbereth that it did not happen.  
  
"Is he alright father?"  
  
Elladan stepped into the room and looked at him in concern. He could see that his eldest was worried about Estel and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes your brother's fever finally broke earlier and he is well."  
  
His son let out a relieved sigh and plopped down on the stool. Elladan ran a hand through his already mussed hair and Elrond stifled a smile. His son looked extremely exhausted and about to fall asleep any moment.  
  
Elrond wondered where his other son was. "Where is Elrohir?"  
  
Letting out a tired yawn, Elladan gazed down at the floor before glancing back up at his father.  
  
"He went in search of Legolas."  
  
Elrond regarded his son for a moment and then looked down at his youngest. He knew that the issues between Estel and the death of Ambardil were unresolved. Thranduil had decided to wait until Estel was well enough to speak on his behalf and then decided what to do. Lossëdil was in too much grief to speak and Legolas did not know what had truly happened. He had a slight suspicion that his twin sons knew but they would tell him in there own time. Gazing at his oldest he stood up and helped him rise.  
  
Elladan looked at him and sleepily. "Father?"  
  
Elrond smiled down at him. "I think its time for you to rest my son."  
  
He watched his eldest son smile at him lopsidedly and helped him out of the room. Walking a few doors down he opened the door and helped his son into bed. Covering him with a blanket he looked into sleepy grey eyes.  
  
"Rest my son."  
  
Elladan snuggled down into the warm covers and let out a contended sigh. He gazed up at his father and yawned. One thought was on his mind and he had to voice it before sleeping.  
  
"Will everything work out okay father?"  
  
Elrond stopped smoothing the covers and sighed softly.  
  
"I hope so my son."  
  
~  
  
Legolas leaned against the tree trunk and gazed at nothing. It had been exhausting few days with getting them back to Mirkwood, Estel's injuries, and the burial of his cousin. He just wanted to find somewhere to sleep and never have to wake up. The tree was whispering to him and it was soothing.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Almost jumping in fright he turned around and saw Elrohir. The other elf was regarding him in amusement and he blushed. He hadn't even heard the other elf approach and cursed himself quietly.  
  
"What is it Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir stopped next to Legolas and regarded him thoughtfully. He appeared exhausted and at the end of his endurance. Guilt and sorrow shown in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why did you blame my brother without hearing his side of the story?"  
  
Legolas wasn't to surprised by Elrohir asking him that but he wished he didn't have to answer.  
  
"Because my cousin died by Estel's hand and I let my emotions get the best of me."  
  
He dropped his head in sorrow and his golden hair covered his face. Elrohir sighed and stepped in front of him. Placing one hand on his chin he gently raised the prince's golden head. Tears shown in the blue eyes and regret.  
  
Elrohir asked gently. "But you are not blinded by your emotions any longer are you my friend?"  
  
The prince blinked back his tears and sighed. "No not any longer, but how can I apologize for the words that were spoken?"  
  
"Perhaps by letting him tell you what happened. Once that is done then you can apologize and maybe he will accept it."  
  
Elrohir watched the prince nod in agreement and glance away. He hoped that the friendship between his brother and his friend could survive this. But only Ilúvatar could know what the outcome would be and he hoped it would survive.  
  
~  
  
Estel had slowly been regaining consciousness and finally awoke. The dreams he had were very odd but he couldn't remember them. He felt slightly cold and wondered about it. His whole body ached and it hurt to move.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake my son."  
  
Blinking the last of sleepiness away he gazed up into familiar grey eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello father."  
  
His father looked down at him with a smile and shook his head.  
  
"You gave us all quiet a scare my son."  
  
Estel blushed and looked down at the blankets sheepishly. The memories of what had happened with Ambardil arose to his mind and he smiled sadly.  
  
"I take it that Ambardil is really dead?"  
  
Lord Elrond saw the sorrow and guilt in Estel's eyes. He nodded and watched his son close his eyes.  
  
"Yes he died and his burial was the yesterday."  
  
The grey eyes opened again and tears spilled down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I killed him father but I didn't want too. They wouldn't stop trying to hurt or kill me and I had no choice."  
  
Sitting down next to him he gathered his youngest into his arms and hugged him. He felt Estel arms wrap around his waist and felt the tears soak into his robes. Whispering soothing words he felt the boy relax against him and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I do not understand father."  
  
"Neither do I Estel."  
  
Estel raised his head from his father's chest and looked over his shoulder. Legolas stood in the doorway and looked at him with sorrowful blue eyes. He was startled to see the prince and saw Elrohir standing behind him.  
  
Elrohir regarded the prince thoughtfully before looking at his younger brother.  
  
"Now perhaps we can find out what happened the day that you fought Ambardil, Estel."  
  
"Yes and we can tell our story as well."  
  
Elladan stepped into the doorway and walked over to Legolas other side.  
  
Estel regarded the three elves before looking up at his father. Elrond nodded at him in reassurance and he knew that it was time to tell the tale. Whatever the outcome he would have his family backing him and he was grateful. Gazing at Legolas he was happy that he was going to listen to his story and hoped that perhaps they could still be friends after all.  
  
~  
  
Notes: Hmm a bit of angst and such rolling around in here. Legolas finally decides to listen to Estel and what will he do hmm. The crazy Lossëdil doesn't make an appearance in this chapter but never fear he will be back.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews and man some of them are scary lol. Especially about the suffering and people getting hurt hehe. Aw well that is what makes a fanfic interesting is it not? 


	8. The Truth Can Hurt

Chapter 8: The Truth Can Hurt  
  
Legolas leaned against the window and gazed out into the night. The stars shown overhead and the moon glowed. It was peaceful outside and yet it did not help the turmoil in the prince. Sinking his hands into his hair, he closed his aching and tired eyes. It was several hours since he had heard Estel's and the twins' stories. Everything they had told him, had shaken him to his very core and sorrow filled his soul. Legolas knew that Ambardil and Lossëdil grieved the death of their sister, but to take out there grief on Estel was too much. He wondered how many other innocents had died or suffered at there hands. The cousins he thought he once knew had changed so much and became complete strangers. It was heartbreaking to discover and sad at the same time. Legolas had already informed his father and wondered what he would do. The king had first looked shocked and then very angry. Whatever punishment his cousin faced would not be swift and perhaps even be put in the dungeons for life. The worse part about the whole situation was he still hadn't apologized to Estel. After learning about the treachery of his cousins, he had quickly escaped from the mortal's room. He had seen the sad look in Estel's eyes but could not stay because of the turmoil in his heart. Now he knew that he would have to go and face the mortal and express his deepest apologizes. Hopefully Estel would accept it but he wasn't too confident about it. The only thing he could do was pray to Ilúvatar and hope everything would work out all right.  
  
~~  
  
A fire crackled in the corner but all else was quiet in the study. Thranduil regarded his nephew over his desk for a moment before gazing out the window.  
  
"You do know that you and your brother have been accused of a grievous crime?"  
  
He waited patiently but Lossëdil would not look at him or speak. It had been like this for days or so the healers told him. The elf had simply descended into grief and was not aware of anything. It was only a matter of time before he died of grief and perhaps that was the best. Standing up he walked around his desk and stopped in front of his nephew. Leaning down he grasped Lossëdil chin and forced the elf to look at him. Dead and grief stricken brown eyes looked at him. The king wondered if the other elf even heard him or understood. Letting out a sigh he motioned for the guards to come and take the elf away. He watched the guards take Lossëdil away and noticed Lord Elrond outside. Motioning for the other elf to enter he leaned against his desk and gazed at the ground.  
  
"It didn't go well I take it?" Elrond asked.  
  
Thranduil ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No it didn't. My nephew is consumed by grief and the healers think he will die soon."  
  
Elrond sat down in one of the chairs and gazed at the king. He was sad that his friend had to go through something like this and was unsure of what to say.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
Thranduil let out a half laugh. "I am unsure. How do you punish someone for a crime when they are not even aware of you or anything else? For now I have no choice but to leave him in the hands of the healers."  
  
Elrond wanted to protest this but wisely kept silent. He was angry that his youngest had been injured and that the elf that did it was not getting punished. But he did understand why Thranduil was not acting yet and could not until the other elf was better. He could see the stress and anguish in the king's eyes.  
  
"Perhaps that is what is best for now."  
  
Standing up he bowed to the king and exited the room. He briefly wondered how he was going to tell his sons of the king's verdict. It wasn't going to be pleasant and the twins were going to be extremely angry. But what worried him the most was how Estel was going to handle it and would it affect his recovery?  
  
~~  
  
Lossëdil lay in the healers' rooms and didn't say a word. He had just arrived back from the meeting with the king and had ignored the old fool. Everyone thought he was dying of grief and it was true. He knew that his heart was broken and that his soul wanted to flee this realm. A crazed grin appeared on his face and he laughed. But before he did all that he had a little score to settle with that mortal Estel. Until then he could find no rest and would not die. The mortal haunted his every waking moment and he needed to avenge his brother's death. A plan was forming in his mind and soon very soon he would act. Letting out a mad chuckle, he gazed up at the ceiling and grinned.  
  
~~  
  
"I am sorry Estel."  
  
The mortal gazed at the sheets for a moment and then looked up at his father.  
  
"It is alright father."  
  
Estel knew that was a lie but he wanted to reassure him. Elrond looked extremely worried and a bit angry. He knew his father was not pleased by Thranduil judgment, but there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't his realm or even one of his subjects. Looking over at the twins, he had to hide a smile at there expressions. Both of the wore looks of extreme outrage and looked like they wanted to kill something. His brothers were sometimes overprotective of him but that was nothing new. It had been like this as far as he could remember and he had a feeling it would always be like this.  
  
Elrohir huffed softly. "Well I hope Lossëdil doesn't die of grief and has to suffer for what he did to out brother."  
  
Elladan looked at his twin and then at his father. "Yes hopefully the king will throw him in the dudgeons and toss away the key."  
  
"It would be better to tie him up and give him to the Orcs as a present." Elrohir grinned wickedly.  
  
Estel almost laughed out loud at his father's expression and ducked his head. Elrond had a rather perplexed expression and he looked like he wanted to either laugh or reprimand his sons. He rarely ever saw that look on his father's face and it was interesting when it happened.  
  
"What do you think Estel?"  
  
Raising his head he gazed at his brothers and cocked his head. "Think what Elrohir?"  
  
The twins sighed in irritation and then looked at him again. Elrohir glanced at their father and then smiled mischievously.  
  
"Should we tar and feather Lossëdil or truss him up and feed him to the spiders?"  
  
Elrond glared at his sons for a moment and then rolled his eyes. The twins and Estel broke out into laughter. He knew his brothers had done this in order to make everyone feel better and it had worked. It had broken the tension that had been in the room ever since they had found out about the king's judgment. And it was a relief to let go of the tension and feel everyone relax again. He knew that Lossëdil would pay for his crimes eventually and he would just have to be patient.  
  
The one thing that bothered him still was Legolas and if they were even still friends. He had not come and visited him since he had learned the truth. It worried him a bit that this might affect friendship and there was nothing he could do. The only thing he could do was hope that the prince would still want to be friends and everything would work out. If it didn't then he would feel regret and sadness, but he would move on. Gazing at his father and the twins, he smiled warmly. After all he still had his family and there love and support. And that was one of the most important things to him in the world.  
  
~~  
  
Notes: Oh boy things are starting to get better for Estel except for the problem with Legolas. And hmm what is that crazy Lossëdil planning?  
  
Whelp the next chapter probably won't be posted until maybe Friday or next week. Sorry about the delay but only can post at school now since no internet at home ho hum. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	9. Mending a Friendship

Chapter 9: Mending a Friendship  
  
Legolas stood in the hallway and hesitantly raised his hand to the door. Letting out a sigh he dropped his hand and gazed at the floor. For the past hour he had been trying to get enough courage to enter Estel's room but it had failed him each time.  
  
"How much longer are you going to do that my friend?" Elladan asked.  
  
Turning his head, Legolas noticed the twins stood a few feet away and wondered when they had arrived.  
  
Elrohir took a step forward and smirked at him. "Yes it not that hard to open a door."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and Elrohir glanced at him in concern. He turned and glanced back at the door again.  
  
"But it's much harder to open the door and deal with what's inside."  
  
Elladan glanced at his twin and then back at Legolas again. Stepping to his friend's other side he gently turned him around and gazed into sad blue eyes.  
  
"Our brother forgives you my friend and is waiting for you. Do not let doubt or past deeds destroy a friendship that has only just begun."  
  
The twins watched disbelief and surprise flash in the blue eyes. They shared a look of amusement between each other and glanced back at the prince. Estel was always a generous soul and could forgive a person for many misdeeds. He was a remarkable human and one of the most loving beings they had ever met.  
  
Elrohir smiled at the look of hope in Legolas's eyes. "Yes what he speaks is true Legolas now go to our brother and let go of the guilt you carry."  
  
The prince took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could see that the twins spoke the truth and who would know Estel better then his family. Smiling in gratitude at them, he turned around and opened the door. Stepping into the bedroom, he heard the door close quietly behind him and took a deep breath. There were only a few candles lit and most of the room was in shadow.  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
Estel was propped against a mound of pillows and was watching. Taking another deep breath, he took a step forward and hoped for the best.  
  
~  
  
Elrond walked down the hallway and slowed to a halt. His twin sons stood outside of Estel's room and were grinning. Cocking his head to the side he regarded his sons briefly and wondered what they were up too.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan?"  
  
The twins started and turned around. They both smiled innocently at him and Elrond knew they were up to something alright.  
  
"What are you two doing, hovering outside of your brother's room?"  
  
Elrohir walked over to his father and glanced back at the closed door.  
  
"Just helping out a friend is all."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement with his twin and walked over to them.  
  
"Now hopefully those two will be able to work out the rest."  
  
Elrond looked down at his smug twins and smiled. He hoped that Estel and Legolas would be able to settle whatever grievances were between them. Because he had a feeling that theirs was a friendship that would last for all eternity.  
  
~  
  
The two of them gazed at each other for a time before the elf finally dropped his eyes. Estel watched the prince walk closer to his bed and sit hesitantly on one of the chairs.  
  
"I am sorry my friend."  
  
Blue eyes finally looked at him and he could see the sincerity. Estel shook his head and held out his hand. The prince grasped his hand and he gripped it firmly.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive my friend."  
  
The guilt weighed heavily on his soul and Legolas didn't understand. How could he be forgiven so easily when he had done such a horrible thing to him?  
  
"How can you say that? I condemned you without even giving you a chance to explain and even threatened vengeance. I wouldn't blame you if you told me to get out of your life and never come back."  
  
Estel watched impassively as blue eyes filled with tears and slid down the elf's cheeks. Tightening his grip on the elf's hand he pulled the unresisting prince into his arms and held him.  
  
"Because you just saw me kill your cousin and were in pain. How can I condemn someone when I would have probably acted in the same way? No one is perfect Legolas and its only natural to say things in the heat of the moment. Did you mean any of it?"  
  
Legolas closed his aching eyes and sniffled softly. "At that time I did but once I started thinking clearly I felt horrible."  
  
He felt the elf's tears soak into his shirt and heard him sob. Estel tightened his grip and rested his head on the golden hair.  
  
"Then let it go my friend and believe that I forgive you."  
  
Legolas sagged into the mortal's grip and felt an overwhelming relief. He knew that Estel spoke the truth and that he was truly forgiven. In a way he felt undeserving of this friendship and thanked the Valar for Estel coming into his life. All the pent up grief and worries over the last few days broke through, and he let it go through his tears.  
  
Estel felt the prince move closer to him and hugged him tighter. He somehow knew that Legolas was at last grieving for the death of his cousin and he smiled sadly. He whispered soothing words in elfish to the prince and gently rubbed his back. Closing his eyes, he was glad that Legolas had finally come to him and there friendship was on the mend.  
  
~~~  
  
Notes: Made Estel such a forgiving soul and Legolas sure is relieved. That was an angst and sappy chapter. Aren't the twins so helpful and kind hehe. 


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal  
  
Lossëdil leaned against the balcony and gazed down at the garden below. Two figures walking caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he watched the elf and mortal walk together. Rage made his eyes turn to a dark brown and they glowed slightly. Betrayal washed over him in waves and disgust as well. It looked like his cousin didn't blame the mortal for the death of Ambardil and instead had befriended him once more. Whatever sanity he had snapped in that moment and he knew that Legolas would have to die as well. He was contaminated by that filth of a mortal and didn't deserve to live any longer.  
  
"Lossëdil?"  
  
Making his face expressionless once more he turned around and gazed at the healer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is time for you to return back to your rooms.  
  
Nodding in agreement, he walked forward and waited until her back was turned. Rushing towards her he stepped up to the healer and swiftly snapped her neck. He watched as her body fell to the floor and was still. Grinning slightly, he grabbed her feet and quickly dragged her into his room. Lossëdil placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Looking at his work in satisfaction he knew that anyone who looked in here would think he was asleep. Now was the time for vengeance and he would make them pay. Letting out a mad chuckle he left the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
~  
  
The trees overhead swayed gently in the breeze and the birds sang sweetly. Legolas began to sing softly and Estel smiled at him. The two of them had decided to take a walk in the gardens and to spend some time together. Estel's wounds were on the mend and in a few more weeks, he would be completely healed. The prince was sad though because when that happened Estel along with the twins and Elrond would be returning to Imladris.  
  
"I am glad that I met you Legolas."  
  
The prince gazed at the mortal and golden hair fell over his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Estel slowed to a halt and winked at him. "Because I have a feeling with you around life will never be boring."  
  
Twin snickers sounded behind them and they both turned around. Elrohir was leaning against Elladan and they were both almost falling over in laughter.  
  
Taking great gulps of air Elrohir straightened and smirked at them. "And I bet father shall soon rule the day that you two had met."  
  
"Yes I bet you two will get into tons of adventure and end up injured in each one." Elladan snickered.  
  
Estel glared at the twins and shook his head. "Oh and aren't you two the dynamic duo who always get into some kind of scrap. I seem to recall that every time you two went hunting for Orcs, one or both you would come back injured."  
  
Legolas starting laughing at the way the twins were trying to look so innocent.  
  
"Hey it wasn't our fault that the Orcs love us so well that they have to kill us." Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
Elladan groaned and rolled his eyes. "If that is love then I truly do not want to know what their hatred is."  
  
The twins began to bicker and talk about past battles with the Orcs. Estel let out a sigh and knew his brothers were hopeless. Looking at the prince, he noticed that Legolas's blue eyes were twinkling in laughter and he smiled as well.  
  
"We should leave them my friend because who knows how long they will bicker."  
  
Legolas glanced at the mortal and then at the twins. He silently agreed with Estel because he knew that it could be a long while with those two. The two friends turned around and continued their stroll through the gardens.  
  
Elladan stopped bickering as soon as the two of them left and smiled over at his twin.  
  
"It seems that everything is working out between our little brother and friend."  
  
"Yes it does at that."  
  
Elrohir watched as the elf and mortal vanished among the trees. He was glad that his brother and the prince had patched things up between them. Estel seemed extremely happier now and Legolas looked a lot more relaxed theses days. One thing bothered him though and he didn't like it.  
  
Elladan noticed the frown on his brother's face and looked at him in question.  
  
"What bothers you so Elrohir?"  
  
His grey eyes grew darker and Elrohir glanced at his twin. "Lossëdil."  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes and cursed. He had almost forgotten that elf until Elrohir reminded him. Lossëdil still had yet to be punished and he was languishing under the healers care.  
  
Elrohir ran a hand distractedly through his hair and gazed unseeingly at the ground. "I do not like that he is still free and poses a threat to Estel."  
  
Letting out a sigh, Elladan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sure that he is well guarded and that he cannot get to our brother."  
  
The words were meant to reassure but it didn't help much. Elrohir had a bad feeling about the whole situation and he shivered slightly.  
  
"We could go and talk to father about if you like? Perhaps he can tell us what is going on with the situation and what we can do about it."  
  
Elrohir grinned up at Elladan and nodded. Yes it would be best to talk to there father and help ease his fears. Glancing back once, the twins headed in the opposite direction towards the palace.  
  
~  
  
The healer entered Lossëdil room and glanced towards the bed. He could just make out a lump in the bed and sighed in exasperation. This elf gave him the creeps and he didn't like dealing with him.  
  
"Lossëdil its time to eat."  
  
He waited for the elf to move but he didn't. Sighing in irritation, he reached over and grabbed the blankets. Jerking it aside the blankets fell to the floor and his eyes widened. Gasping in shock he fled from the room and yelled for the guards. Running down the hallway, he literally ran into Lord Elrond and yelped.  
  
Catching the healer by the shoulders, Elrond gazed down at the elf.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"Lossëdil has escaped!"  
  
Elrond released the elf and sprinted down the hallway. He cursed quietly and hoped he was wrong. Lossëdil was after Estel and if he didn't find him in time then he would be killed.  
  
~  
  
Estel whistled softly and followed a bit behind the prince. He admired how the sunlight would hit Legolas's hair and turn it into a golden halo. They had been walking for over an hour and he was slowly growing tired. He would have to let the prince know soon or otherwise he would be upset. Estel watched as Legolas pause at another tree and sung to it softly. Smiling fondly at the elf, he glanced around and something overhead glinted among the leaves. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at it for a moment and grey eyes widened in surprise. Lunging at the prince he fell on top of him and felt something slam into his back. Agony ripped through him and he lost consciousness.  
  
Legolas slammed into the ground and gasped in pain. He was surprised that Estel had jumped on top of him and wondered why. Feeling something moist on his back, he had a sense of forbidding and called the mortal's name. When Estel didn't answer he struggled out from under him and looked at him. Eyes widening in surprise he gazed down at the arrow and shook his head in denial. There was blood pooling all around the mortal and he needed to do something fast or else he would die. A branch snapped nearby and he looked up. Betrayal flashed in his blue eyes and he couldn't believe who stood before him.  
  
~~  
  
Notes: The twins sure like to bicker among themselves and Estel. Lossëdil has finally lost it and is out for revenge at last. Hoho who knows what terror and such he will cause. 


	11. Sacrifice

Chapter 11: Sacrifice  
  
The twins walked into the palace and were surprised by the loud commotion. Elves were running around everywhere and it was chaos. Hearing their names shouted the twins saw their father running towards them. Sliding to a stop, Elrond gripped both their shoulders and gazed into their eyes.  
  
"Have either of you two seen Estel?"  
  
Elladan gripped his father's arm tightly. "Yes in the gardens with Legolas."  
  
"Why do you ask father?" Elrohir gazed at their father in concern and had a horrible feeling.  
  
Letting out a half sigh he looked at his sons in fear. "Lossëdil has escaped and I fear he is after Estel."  
  
"How?"  
  
Elrond gazed into Elladan fearful eyes and looked over at Elrohir.  
  
"He killed a healer and placed her in his bed. Know one knew that he had escaped until another healer went to check up on him. There were no guards stationed outside of his room and know one saw him leave."  
  
Elrohir closed his eyes in anguish and cursed. If only the king had put Lossëdil in the dungeons or done something, then none of this would be happening. Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder he opened his eyes and gazed at Elladan.  
  
"We must go and find out brother and the prince. They need to be told of the danger and we have to protect Estel."  
  
Elrond smiled sadly at his sons and nodded in agreement. He knew that they would go after their brother and didn't even try and stop them. He watched the twins run out of the palace and prayed to Ilúvatar that they would make it in time.  
  
~  
  
"Hello cousin."  
  
Legolas blinked in shock and didn't know what to say. Lossëdil stood before him and was gazing down at them in contempt. His cousin didn't look grief stricken any longer and appeared to be insane.  
  
"Why have you done this?"  
  
"Why? Because he killed my brother and tainted you my prince!"  
  
Confusion showed in his blue eyes, and Legolas looked at him.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Lossëdil looked at him for a moment and glanced down at the mortal. The hatred he saw in those crazed eyes made Legolas shiver in fear.  
  
"Ambardil and I saw that the mortal was slowly becoming your friend and we couldn't have that. Mortals are evil and should be wiped off of all Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas could see that there was no way to reason with the other elf and he had to figure out something fast. Brown eyes glared into his own and he froze.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you Legolas or else I will be forced to kill you first like I planned."  
  
"Planned?"  
  
Lossëdil laughed mockingly and gazed back down at Estel. "Yes you were originally supposed to die first but your friend stepped in the way. I so wanted to torture the mortal slowly but it didn't turn out that way."  
  
Blue eyes widened in pain and he looked down at Estel. His friend had saved his life and might very well be dying. Anger filled his being and he glared at his cousin. He watched in satisfaction and as the elf blinked in surprise.  
  
"You had better kill me first then because if I survive this I will surely kill you. This I swear on the Valar and Ilúvatar himself!"  
  
Chuckling madly Lossëdil gazed down at him in pity and drew back the bowstring.  
  
"Very well my prince I will do as you wish."  
  
Looking down at Estel he smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He was saddened that a friendship barely begun again would not survive. Hopefully they would meet again in the next life but then again only elves were ever reborn again.  
  
Lossëdil drew back the arrow and was about to release it when another arrow slammed into his shoulder. The arrow flew past the prince and slammed into a tree. Letting out a hiss of pain, he looked around and saw the twins running towards them. Cursing angrily he glared down at Legolas and smiled.  
  
"Looks like you are saved for now my prince but your friend won't survive much longer."  
  
Letting out a mad cackle, Lossëdil turned around and raced off into the forest.  
  
Legolas leaned down and looked at Estel. His friend was breathing shallowly and he let out a sigh of relief. Elladan dropped down next to them and began to check on Estel. Elrohir stopped by Legolas and glanced off into the trees. He couldn't see Lossëdil anymore and was angry. A part of him wanted to hunt the other elf down and kill him. He looked down at the prince and then at his brothers.  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas looked at Elrohir and then back at Elladan. He wasn't to reassured at the grim look the twin was showing and the sorrow in the grey eyes. Elladan had broken off the arrow near his brother's back and wrapped the wound as best he could.  
  
Looking up at them, Elladan shook his head sadly. "I have done all I can and we have to get him to father."  
  
"He isn't going to die is he?" Legolas asked fearfully.  
  
Elrohir gripped the prince's shoulder and shook his head. "No as long as we have hope then I am sure he will be okay."  
  
Lifting his brother into his arms, Elladan started the walk back to the palace. He wasn't as optimistic as his brother was and didn't feel hopefully at all.  
  
~~  
  
Notes: Things just never seem to go right in Estel's or Legolas's life lately. Those two have the worst luck ever I swear. 


	12. Eternity Lost

Chapter 12: Eternity Lost  
  
Elrond sighed and gazed down at his son in anguish. He had treated the wound as best he could but Estel had lost too much blood. The mortal was dying before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to call his son into the light several times but it had turned into a failure. Gripping his black hair in anguish, he closed his eyes and sobbed quietly.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
Looking behind him, he noticed the prince standing near the door. The sorrow in the blue eyes was heart breaking and he motioned the prince to enter.  
  
Legolas stepped towards the bed and looked down at his friend. Estel was very pale and was breathing shallowly. He dropped to his knees and grasped the mortal's hand. Tears slipped down his cheeks and splashed on there clenched hands. A warm hand settled on his shoulder and then he heard the other elf leave the room.  
  
"Please Estel you mustn't die, not when we were just getting to know each other again."  
  
The mortal didn't speak and only breathed. Crying harshly he half collapsed on his friend and sobbed.  
  
~  
  
The twins looked up as their father stepped out of the room. Elrond gazed at his sons and walked over to them.  
  
"He won't survive the night."  
  
Elrohir shook his head in denial and began to cry. His twin pulled his brother into his arms and hugged him.  
  
Elladan gazed at their father in distress. "Is there nothing we can do to help him father?"  
  
Sighing softly he shook his head and kneeled down next to them. Pulling his sons into his arms, he held them while both of them cried.  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
~  
  
Estel sat on the bench and leaned against the wall. He was so tired and just wanted to rest. Very faintly, he could hear someone calling him and there was pain in that voice.  
  
"I see you are back again young one."  
  
Opening dull grey eyes he glanced up and noticed the robed figure again. Recognition dawned in his eyes and he smiled tiredly.  
  
"Hello Lord Mandos."  
  
The figure sighed softly and pushed back the hood. Long white hair tumbled around a pale and kindly face.  
  
"I was wondering if you would ever figure out who I was."  
  
Estel smiled and stood up. "I didn't the first time but now I know. I take it I am dying?"  
  
"Yes young one you are and I am sorry."  
  
Grey eyes closed in sorrow and a few tears slipped free. He felt a cold hand wipe away his tears and leaned into the touch.  
  
Opening his eyes Estel gazed up at Mandos. "Do I have enough time to say goodbye?"  
  
"Yes there is always time at least for that."  
  
~  
  
The prince didn't know how long he sobbed against his friend or even when he fell asleep. All he did know was that someone was stroking his hair softly and he woke up. Raising his head he gazed down into tired grey eyes and gasped.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
The mortal smiled at him warmly and touched his cheek.  
  
"I do not have long my friend but I wanted to say goodbye to you at least."  
  
"No you cannot die!"  
  
Estel watched the prince shake his head in denial and smiled at the stubborn elf. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his soul and his time was running out. Raising his other hand he grasped the elf's face firmly and looked him in the eye. There was such grief and guilt there, and it made his heartache.  
  
"Do not blame yourself for my death my friend. I am glad that I saved your life because you are worth it."  
  
"As you are as well my friend." Legolas whispered softly. He wanted to say so many things but gazing into Estel's grey eyes, he somehow knew that he understood.  
  
The mortal watched the tears spill from the blue eyes and they reminded him of the ocean. Wiping a few of them away, he smiled at the elf and tears slid down his cheeks as well. It would take time for the prince to get over his death but he would in the end.  
  
"Tell my family that I love them and that I will always be with them."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and felt Estel pull him closer. Relaxing against the mortal's chest, he listened to his heartbeat and held his hand tightly. Estel's heartbeat began to slow and he could feel the elf tense. Raising a hand he smoothed the golden hair once and sighed. Closing his eyes, he let everything go and slipped into the halls of Mandos.  
  
The elf began to cry great wracking sobs, when the twins and Elrond entered the room a second to late. The twins rushed to their brother and called out his name. Elrond stood gazing down at the prince and his son. Letting out a sad sigh he closed his eyes and turned away. His son had died and now hope was lost forever.  
  
~  
  
The sky was overcast that day and the smell of rain was in the air. Legolas stood on the balcony and gazed up into the sky. It had been a few days since Estel had died and the anguish would not leave him. He knew that his friend didn't want him to grieve but he couldn't help it. It felt like something had died with the mortal and would never live again. The trees were singing in sorrow and turning away from them he entered his room. He was surprised to see the twins standing in the room and gazed at them in question.  
  
Elladan stepped forward and spoke softly, "We have come to say goodbye Legolas."  
  
"Tis to painful to remain here any longer and we must return Estel to Imladris." Elrohir smiled sadly.  
  
The prince looked at them in sorrow before glancing away. Elladan stepped forward and forced his chin up.  
  
"Do not blame yourself for his death my friend, it wasn't your fault. And he did tell you the same thing did he not?"  
  
Legolas looked into the grey eyes and nodded. He still felt responsible and know words could stop that. Perhaps in time he would accept that but not when the wounds were so fresh. The twins stood side by side and bowed to him.  
  
Elladan held a hand over his heart. "Until next we meet my friend."  
  
"May Ilúvatar watch over you and keep you safe." Elrohir whispered.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood beside his father and watched the elves of Imladris ride out of Mirkwood. The day was overcast and it cast a gloom over the elves. Since Estel had passed no joy had brightened Legolas's or even the mortal's family. It was as if his death destroyed any hope that they had once had and nothing could bring it back. What made it worse was that his cousin Lossëdil had disappeared. Search parties had been sent but he had never been found.  
  
The twins halted on the trail and he looked at them. Elladan and Elrohir raised their hands in farewell and he did as well. Turning their horses around the twins rode off after there party. Soon the prince could no longer see them and a light rain began to fall.  
  
"Come Legolas lets go inside."  
  
He smiled sadly at his father and followed him. Stopping at the palace gates, he gazed out at the rain and felt a few more tears slip free. A great friendship had been broken for all eternity and it was something that he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
~  
  
The End.  
  
Notes: I couldn't decide if I was going to let Estel live or die, and it took some time. But then again how could I have that title and not have something bad happen in the end. The last few chapters were the hardest to write and hope it came out ok. I bet some people are wondering what happened to Lossëdil? Well I haven't figured that out either so maybe there will be a sequel on that hehe.  
  
Just wanted to say thanks for all the people who reviewed and supported this story. Without you people there would be no angst or torture written lol.  
  
Off for my well deserved vacation time from college now so bye bye! 


End file.
